


Ghosts In The Window Seat

by DistractionCake



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractionCake/pseuds/DistractionCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PREVIEW:</p>
<p>"She really couldn't handle anymore ghosts."</p>
<p>SUMMARY:</p>
<p>{Post S3A} The first few times Paige and Emily started getting intimate after NateGate, Paige felt like she was losing her mind - for all the wrong reasons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>ORIGINALLY POSTED IN 2012*</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts In The Window Seat

**Author's Note:**

> [crossposting-in-progress]

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

She could hear the words clear as the day they were spat at her _I own you now;_ she knew what that snow globe next to the picture of Emily and her friends meant.

_Alison._

She could feel someone watching them from the door frame and she swore she saw _her_ there. All dark long wavy hair and dark skin; she knew what that scarf on top of the picture of Emily and her meant.

_Maya._

She could feel the press of the knife to her skin, the hot breath in her ear, the tape around her mouth; she knew what that jacket and white _I walked with a Zombie_ t-shirt thrown carelessly under the bed meant.

_Nate._

All the ghosts of Emily's past haunting her. Alison, threatening her; Maya, making her feel guilty; Nate, terrifying her.

Scared.  
Scared.  
Scared.

She shoved Emily off of her and ran out. A lame excuse thrown Emily's way and a faint apology for being so rough (so forceful, so wrong, so _always_ ) and she headed to her bike. Riding home she thought about how glad she was that Ben, Samara, and Toby were all still _ali-_ that they weren't _dea-_ she laughs.

She really couldn't handle anymore ghosts.

Paige goes into her room. She cries and she kicks her bed and she doesn't know who the hell she's angry at, but she wonders: Is it wrong that all the dead bodies piling up at Emily's feet don't make Paige love her any less?

Is it wrong that she's willing to be one of them?

And then there's more.

Ian Thomas is dead.  
Garrett Reynolds is out of prison.  
Mona Vanderwaal is certifiably insane.  
CeCe Drake is walking around town.

It's all too much and Paige wonders how much she can take before she snaps.

She wonders if she already has.

It doesn't take too long for the knocks on the front door to come. Paige walks down and opens the door. Emily is there. They hug like it's the end of the world. Maybe it is.

_I'm sorry._  
_I love you._  
_Please._

She hears the words, she feels their meaning. It's Emily, holding her; it's Emily, loving her; it's Emily, making her feel safe.

She's not alone anymore.

Paige felt like she was losing her mind - maybe it's for all the right reasons.


End file.
